Take Care
by MMAD about SVU
Summary: Andy is late with the book- why? Mirandy for life
1. Chapter 1

Where is that silly girl? Is having the book at my side by eleven really that difficult? Miranda sighed running her fingers through her now unruly silver mane. "Fine. I'll go to Runway." Thanking the gods that her daughter's were with their father this weekend, she pulled her coat from the hall closet and stalked out to her black BMW.

DWPDWPDWPDWPDWPDWPDWPDWPDWPDWPDWPDWPDWPDWPDWPDWPDWP

Unlocking the door to the Elias Clarke building and walking purposefully through the lobby of the glass building. Deciding to forgo the metal death trap most know as an elevator. It was a widely known fact that Miranda never let a single soul into the elevator with her, but it was unknown that it was because of a large case of claustrophobia that had sprouted from her older brother locking her in their closet for hours at a time in her childhood. Glad she had decided on wearing her Prada flats instead of the six inch Jimmy Choos she had been wearing earlier that day. She was although, annoyed because she knew the short stature the silver shoes gave her. Miranda made quick work of the 17 flights of stairs silently thanking her personal trainer she saw three times a week. Walking into the hall of the Runway offices and noticed the darkness, as if there was not a soul on the entire floor. Sighing quietly she walked silently into the outer office, and she heard sniffling coming from her own office.

"Nate, I'm sorry! No, I know you wanted me home by 10…" A sob escaped the woman's throat. "Yes, you're right, I know, I'll figure something out, maybe Emily will take the book for me this week. Nate, you know I can't quit, we can't afford it…" Andrea was dissolving into tears on her boss's couch.

Miranda gasped as she heard her second assistant breaking down in her office, she was… worried for the girl. Which would have, if it had been anyone but her Andrea, annoyed and surprised her, but she had grown to respect and have a type of, like, for the young woman.

"Nate! I know, I'll take whatever consequences you give me when I get home all right, I really need to get the book to Miranda, I'm already late. Yes, okay. Good bye." Andrea ended the call and sighed loudly, deciding she needed to wash her face before heading to the townhouse she walked into Miranda's ensuite bathroom.

Miranda was at a loss, Do I go in… Or pretend I was never here… She's hurting, could I help her? She sighed and ran her fingers through her tresses once again. Yes,. The editor decided, I shall help the young beauty. Wait- What… No Miranda chastised herself, Woman-I definitely meant woman. Yes,.

She walked into her office and stared at the bathroom door, although Andrea thought she was alone, it was shut, and she was sure she had heard the younger woman lock the door. Interesting…

Miranda sat on the surprisingly comfortable couch made of soft black leather, Miranda had chosen the couch herself after her first husband, Richard had been caught literally with his pants down, and her then second assistant on top of him on her then-couch. Miranda shuddered at the thought. Sighing for what felt like the upteemth time that evening she allowed herself to relax back into the soft and warm leather. Then the door to the bathroom door clicked open.

A small gasp left Andrea's throat as she saw her usually put together boss looking slightly disheveled and oddly relaxed.

"Oh Andrea, you have decided to leave my bathroom." The older woman spoke icily, without opening her eyes to look at the younger woman.

"Oh, Yes… I-I had to wash my face, and I was about to go to the town house, and ah, deliver the Book… I realize I'm late, sorry but I was, momentarily detained." Andy finished lamely.

"Why is it that you feel the need to bore me with your explanat-" Miranda looked up at her assistant and the icy words died on her lips. "Oh Andrea…" Her voice was soft, gasp like.

Miranda quickly jumped to her feet and allowed a trembling hand to reach out to the woman in question.

Andrea jumped slightly, "Please, don't." She cursed herself for sounding as broken as she felt.

"What happened?"

For a moment Andy was confused by the question, but she soon realized that when washing the tears from her face, she also scrubbed away the vast majority of the well-used make up which had been covering her bruised face.

"I-uh, fell." Andy's words came out a broken sob, she lifted a hand to cover her mouth and as she did she heard the older woman gasp again.

"And your hand?"

Andy had forgotten about the fact that her left hand was slightly deformed, two of her fingers clearly broken and the palm swollen. She nodded.

"Yes, the uh, fall was it?" Miranda continued to speak softly, though the usual ice behind her words had gone and been replaced with a worried warmth.

Andy nodded again. "Well, Now that you're here…" She took in a deep shuddering breath, "I can give you the book, and get home. No dry cleaning on Friday, so…" She allowed her voice to trail off and brought her hand back down to her side. "Nate expects me so, I suppose I'll go then?"

"Your chef boyfriend, correct?" Not waiting for the brunette to respond she continued, "Yes, you could, but I'd rather you let me take you to the hospital." Seeing the panic rise in the Coffee colored eyes she modified her request, "Or at least let me look, I took nursing classes a while ago and, I'd like to help you."

Andy wasn't quite sure what to do, her desire to flee was quickly being beaten out by her desire to fall into the arms of the older woman and weep. "No." She shook her head adamantly, "No hospital, I don't do hospitals. Ever."

Miranda nodded, "Very well, allow me to drive you to the town house then?" Miranda watched the young woman look at her seemingly confused at the offer. "Well, the girls are at their grandparent's for the next two weeks, and I have quite a few guest rooms, and I would personally prefer you to come home with me…" Miranda took a deep breath, "Then to go home to that." She allowed her hand to make some sort of movement she hoped Andy would see as a dismissal to her boyfriend.

Andy shuddered thinking what Nate would do if he found out she had gone home with Miranda, and for the first time that night she allowed her eyes to lock with the editor's. She was dreading to see anger or pity, worse yet, disappointment, but all she was was warmth, worry, and ...Love? Swimming in those beautiful blue eyes that had captivated her more than she's like to admit. And then Andy did something she hadn't in a while, she allowed a small smile to form on her lips.

"There's the Andrea I know and, uh know. Right, I'll get you back yet my dear. So, the townhouse?" Her voice sounded slightly nervous to the younger woman.

"Yeah, I uh.. Yeah, okay. I need to get my coat first, then we'll go."

Miranda nodded, eyes following her lovely doe eyed assistant. Fell my ass! Oh my darling beautiful Andrea, why would anyone hurt you. Oh dear, I'll keep you safe now. I promise.

"Shit." Miranda heard the girl whisper to herself in the outer office before hearing the sound of metal scraping the linoleum and then of Andrea retching into the trash bin. Hurrying out of her office and to Andrea's side she spoke quietly, "I am going to pull back your hair, I will not hurt you, you are safe." She spoke the words of comfort as she gathered the woman's long silky locks of hair in her one hand. "Now, I'm going to place my hand on your back." She saw Andy tense at her words before emptying her stomach into the bin again. "It's going to be all right my dear, you will be fine. I will help you, yes. I will be here for you. Every step my darling Andrea. Shh now, shh." She felt the woman tremble beneath her hand which had begun to rub soothing circles on the brunette's back. Andrea was crying, she would have none of that.

"Come Andrea." She pulled the girl to a standing position, albeit slouched. Pulling her Hermes' scarf from her neck she wiped the woman's mouth. "Now dear, let's get to the car and then you can tell me what got you so sick, hmmm?"

Andy nodded her consent as Miranda fetched and helped her into her coat. She allowed the older woman to pull her to the elevator, and relished in the feeling of warmth the woman was giving her. Be it any other circumstances Andy would have been both floored and thrilled with the fact that she was not only sharing an elevator with Miranda, but also leaning into her side.

Feeling herself being pulled through the lobby and into a dimly lit parking garage the young woman struggled to keep her eyes open, the stress of it all was settling on her shoulders and she was very tired.

Miranda must have noticed this because she spoke lovingly, "We're almost there my darling, then you must tell me what happened, then you can sleep." Andy nodded again, shivering against the cold of the night, only to be pulled into Miranda's side. It was so much different to Nate's, while his was muscular and strong, there was a stiffness, a discomfort in being so near, Miranda was soft and warm, and being snuggled into her side made her feel safe and content like she hadn't in years.

Miranda then helped Andy into the BMW before slipping into the driver's side. Taking a quick glance at the passenger of her vehicle, she started her car and pulled onto the road.

"Now, will you tell me what made you sick?" Miranda kept her eyes focused on the road as she could almost feel Andy tense in the seat next to her's.

"I suppose I should, Nate uh-texted me is all."

"About…?"

Andy cleared her suddenly dry throat, "Where I was, and that I needed to get home, It's Friday… And he, uh.. Expects me to, well-preform, my uh-" Andy's voice broke into a small sob before she regained her metaphorical footing, "My duty as his girlfriend. I should go home Miranda, he'll be very angry, he could come after you. Oh God, he will. He will go after you, he know's I wouldn't be able to stand it if-Oh God. Miranda, I don't think this was a good Idea." Her breath was labored and shallow.

"Andrea, listen to me, you are starting to have a panic attack. Just listen to me." She moved her hand to grab Andy's lightly, "I need you to focus on my voice, can you do that for me, Darling?" Andy nodded quickly. "Good, now I'm going to count to five. You need to take deep breaths and just focus on me, we're almost home Darling." Andy nodded again, her breathing slowly turning to normal at Miranda's words of comfort. "Five...Four...Three...Two...One." By now Andrea's breathing had returned to normal. "Good, now, no one will be getting anywhere near me, or you that matter. Just focus on me, okay?" Andy nodded once again.

"Okay." She was still breathless and she grasped Miranda's hand tighter, relishing in the warm contact she was having with the editor. "Th-thank you." She closed her eyes and laid back against the comfortable seat.

"You'll be just fine my dear, I promise." Miranda squeezed her hand. "I promise."

Miranda pulled her BMW into the garage and unbuckled herself before getting out and opening the younger woman's car door. "We're here now, let's get inside and see what the damage is okay?"

Andy just nodded again before allowing Miranda to help her from the luxury car. Miranda led the young woman into the house and up two flights of stairs to the den. The room was painted a soft creme and the floor was a deep mahogany covered in the navy area rug with gold bordered edges. The furniture was dark colors, and seemingly over-stuffed. It looked cozy, maybe because of the large fireplace taking over a large portion of the south wall.

"You sit here, I need to get the kit, it's down the hall in the restroom. Will you be all right?" Miranda motioned to the couch and helped the younger woman sit on the burgundy love seat.

Andy nodded, slumping against the comfortable fabric. Her eyes slid close, she was so very tired. "Y-yes. I'll be okay." Her voice was still shaken.

"Okay then, right back." Miranda spoke softly still, though she wanted nothing more than to scream and yell at the asshole that hurt her Andrea. My Andrea..? What am I saying, she belongs to no one. She is so beautiful… Miranda stood watching the girl lay against the soft couch. Shaking her head and sparing one last glance at the beautiful woman before leaving to get the first aid kit.

DWPDWPDWPDWPDWPDWPDWPDWPDWPDWPDWPDWPDWPDWPDWPDWPDWP

"There now, are you all right darling?" Miranda asked the woman as she walked back into the warm den. When Andrea didn't respond the older woman was worried, but finding the girl soundly asleep on the couch she took in a deep breath. "Andrea darling, you need to wake up. Andrea sweetheart?" Miranda placed a hand on her shoulder and Andrea's body surged forward.

"NO!" She screamed waving her arms in front of her before curling her legs into herself and breaking into sobs. "Don't touch me! No! I'm sorry, I'll be better Nate! Just don't touch me anymore." Tears were streaming down her face, "Please…" She sniffed burying her head between her knees. "Please…"

Miranda jumped back, shocked at the outburst, and as it continued she chastised herself for scaring the girl so. "Andrea, darling, it's me. Miranda, I'm not here to hurt you. Nate isn't here. Just you and me." She got to her knees in front of the younger woman. "Okay? Just us. Have I ever told you how much you amaze me? Well, you do Andrea, you're so strong, so smart, oh yes, not just anyone can handle working for the devil." While speaking the soothing words, Andy slowly unfolded herself and looked into the eyes of the silver haired beauty.

"NO." Andy spoke with a force that scared herself. "No, don't speak about yourself that way. You're not the devil. I promise." Andy sighed wiping her tears from her battered cheeks. "Please, I don't think of you that way, I-I never have. So don't… Please."

Miranda was shocked, but nodded anyway. "Okay, will you let me help you now Andrea?"

The girl nodded and Miranda sat to the task at hand, thinking of what had transpired.

Neither talked as Miranda fixed up the Doe eyed beauty in front of her. "Okay, all better. Bed?"

At the stiffing of her body Miranda spoke quickly, "To sleep, where ever you choose. Just to sleep." Andy nodded, her body was exaughsted.

"I-I know this is uh, odd… To say the least, but could I um, uh…"

"Yes, Darling?" Miranda gently coaxed the words from her mouth.

"Stay with you, In your room I mean…"

Miranda smiled lightly at the younger woman. "Of course. Now… Bed?"

Andy returned the smile. It was strained, but a smile and it relaxed the older woman slightly.

"Let's go then, hmm?"


	2. Chapter 2

_AN: Well, I want to say thank you to all who reviewed! Here's another chapter for you all. I decided before I update the next chapter I want 20 reviews! Thank you!_

_**DWPDWPDWPDWPDWPDWPDWPDWP **_

"I suppose you'll need something to sleep in darling." Miranda continued her quiet speaking to the young woman, not wanting her to have another panic attack.

"Hmmm... Yes I guess I will." Andrea nodded looking around the master bedroom. The walls were painted a light, almost white, yellow color. There was a large four poster bed in the middle of the room taking over at least half of the eastern wall. The blessing was crisp, and stark white. It reminded Andy of the first snow of winter. The bed was covered in pillows in varying shades of blue and gray, a few close to the color of the editor's eyes.

On the south wall, there was a large vanity, made of wood painted the same snowy white color, it looked as if it belonged in a princess tower, which, Andy guessed, is where she was. The wall itself was covered in family pictures, some professional, and Andrea's favorites were the more personal, self taken few that were strewn among the group. The north was was taken up by two doors. _The bathroom and closet. _Andy guessed.

Miranda returned from the far left door, _Ah, closet. _Andy decided.

"Here Andrea, I hope this will do." Miranda handed the younger woman a silk night gown with a modest neckline and a below the knee hem. Andy was grateful for the consideration.

Andy gave another small smile. "It's perfect. Thank you very much." Glancing around the room Andy stuttered, "Where should I, uh... Change?"

Miranda smirked, in any other case, she would have made a comment about how she might as well get naked, because that's how she wanted her. But, this was not the time for such jokes. "The bathroom, right door. Just put your clothes in the hamper, dear." Giving the younger woman a small smile she walked into the closet to change into her own nightwear.

_Okay Miranda. You have a very beautiful woman... That you like... Very very much. And she is getting naked in your bathroom. No big deal. Right, she is very straight and very confused. You're a friend. Just a friend. _

Miranda sighed stripping out of her Chanel, navy colored blouse and grey Prada trousers. She was worried. Not sure if her libido could handle the beautiful girl laying next to her all night. She sighed again and pulled a black lace night gown over her head. It had a slightly low V-neck and hit right above the knee. It was her second most modest nightdress. The most modest she had given to Andrea.

Andrea walked into the large bathroom, it was glorious. The entire thing was white and silver. _White is very much a reccuring theme in here…_ There was a large tub, huge actually, enough to fit both Miranda and herself. _Wait. What? _Any suitor that is. And a shower at least four people could fit in comfortably. There we're 'couples' sinks on the far wall, with two large mirrors, one lighted. It seemed only the one side was used, ever really. Andy quickly shook herself from her thoughts and stripped, she was tired of these damned clothes, she could smell him on her, while irrational and untrue to everyone else, Andy believed she carried his scent on her skin and clothes. Pulling the plum colored V-neck sweater and black pencil skirt off of herself she gazed in the mirror. Standing only in her La Perla matching scarlet underset she could see the full damage.

Her entire left side, breast to knee was covered in bruises in varying shades of purple and blue. Tenderly she placed her battered hand on her hip and saw herself truly, she looked every bit the battered housewife. But the thing that brought tears to her eyes, were the fingerprint indentations to the inside of her thighs, that had happened a week ago, they had yet to fade. Hastily pulling her bra off and slipping the silky nightgown over her head Andy sighed, she felt safe here.

"Miranda, I'm done, you can come out now." Andy called to the closet door, not loudly, but loud enough she knew Miranda would hear her.

Pulling open the door Miranda took in the sight of the young woman, while her sleepwear was modest, the silk clung to her lithe body like water, showing every young and glorious curve to the editor. She could feel her mouth water, it was as if she had been away from all food and this was a medium rare steak… But no, it was better, it was her beautiful Andrea.

"Um, I know… That this probably looks bad on me, sorry… I guess I-"

"No. None of that dear, I'm sorry… I was clouded for a moment. Now, which side of the bed do you usually sleep on Andrea?" The older woman shook herself from her musings. _Stupid old woman! Now she's self concious… Of what I'll never know. The girl is a walking ad for sex. I wonder if I could get her to model for me… Just me, alone, naked. In RUNWAY. Yes that's exactly what I meant, yes… Runway… _

"Oh! Well, the left but I don't want to place any sort of imposition, well more of one anyway." Andrea spoke timidly, she had zero self confidence anywhere but work, because she still wasn't quite sure what to do.

Miranda waved her hand dismisivly. "No matter, I take the right anyway, it's closer to the restroom." She chuckled, "Go lay down dear. I'll be right back."

Miranda ran down to the kitchen and grabbed two glasses of water. Taking a deep breath she went back to her room. Walking through the door she found Andrea, already sleeping on the left side of the bed. The woman was rolled into a ball, affectively hiding most of herself from the editor's gaze. Dropping one glass on Andy's night stand she placed the other on her own and climbed into bed. Settling back against the egyptian cotton sheets, she sighed, Andrea was in bed with her, and she was safe.

_**DWPDWPDWPDWPDWPDWPDWPDWP**_

Miranda's eyes fluttered open, it was still dark. _Thank God. _

As she was closing her eyes she felt a strange pressure on her chest, albeit not a bad one, just new. Glancing down, she saw Andrea had wrapped herself around the editor. Andrea's right arm had been flung across her toned stomach and the brunette's right leg had some how tangled itself Im between Miranda's. It felt lovely, Miranda was warm and comfortable under the younger woman's body weight. Sighing contently, she fell back to sleep.

Miranda awoke again, this time, under less than desirable circumstances. This particular circumstance was Andrea screaming at the top of her lungs and flailing her body across the bed.

"No! Stop!" A sob broke out in the middle of her screams, "Nate! NO! Help help! Please!"

Miranda felt her heart break, not wanting or needed to hear anymore, she wrapped her left side around the brunette, affectively pulling her chest flush with her own.

"Shh, shh, deary. It's okay. I'm here, no one can hurt you, you're okay. I'm here darling. Oh my sweet Andrea. Oh my, shh now."

Andy's body slowly relaxed into the editor's arms and her screams had quieted to small whimpers. Then suddenly, the girl's eyes shot open and she gasped.

"Good morning darling. Are you alright?"

Andy realized she was tucked into Miranda, breasts flush, deliciously in Andrea's opinion. "Oh! Yes, uh, thanks... Sorry actually. I uh.."

Miranda shook her head, "Not a thing dear. Now, it's," Miranda slacked her hold on the younger woman and turned to see the clock, "seven. Should we get up and head into work?"

Andy nodded meekly, "yeah."

Smiling at the younger woman, Miranda brushed hair from her lovely face and placed a kiss to her forehead, go shower. I'll leave some clothes outside of the door, alright?"

Andy nodded again, "okay. Thank you Miranda, really."

"Yes, well... You'd do the same for me... Now, hop to!"

_**DWPDWPDWPDWPDWPDWPDWPDWP**_

Stepping out of the bathroom, Andrea was once again amazed by Miranda's generosity. She looked down at the outfit the older woman had selected for her, it was a square necked Chanel dress, in black with a pair of peep toed, cranberry, Prada heels. Andy took the time to do her makeup, the midnight eye liner made her eyes impossibly large and the shimmery pink lipgloss, she felt anyway, left her totally innocent and kissable.

_What the hell am I supposed to wear... _Miranda was standing in her closet, which was large enough to be another bedroom. Yanking a gold lace tank top from a hanger she decided it was a pencil skirt and blazer kind of day. She chose navy as the color and paired the tight skirt with a pair of lace top stockings. Miranda decided on a pair of gold Chanel heels she had had for ages. They were one of her most comfortable. For jewlery she choose diamond studs and a few gold cuffs for her right hand.

"Miranda, I'm ready." Andy spoke timidly to the older woman through the closet door. It swung open suddenly, only this time, Andy was unable to form a sentence.

_Holy shit. Those fucking hips. Mmm, fucking those... Sliding my wet cunt across her strong thigh. Oh Jesus. What this woman does to me. Oh shit._

Andy moaned out loud. Quietly, but Miranda heard her. "Andrea? Are you alright? Are you feeling Ill?"

Her words jarred Andy from her inter musings. "Shit." At Miranda's raised eyebrow she continued, "sorry. I.. Nevermind. I'm fine."

Miranda looked worried for a moment before giving the girl a small smile. "How'd you sleep Andrea?" She placed her hand on Andy's back and led her to the front door.

"Wonderful. It actually was the best sleep I've had in ages." Realizing what she had just let slip Andy blushed slightly.

Nodded her agreement, Miranda hummed, "Me too darling. Me too."

_**DWPDWPDWPDWPDWPDWPDWPDWP**_

The ride to work had been uneventful until Andrea's phone rang.

"Hello?" Andy spoke into her phone, she hadn't even checked the caller. She just knew she wanted to get off the phone and stare at her Miranda for the other half of the ride.

"You fucking bitch!" Nate spat into her ear (via cellphone) "I can't believe you went home with that ol' bag! Is that why you don't wanna fuck me? Cuz you got some hoity-toity bitch?!"

Andy, although noticing just how drunk her soon to be Ex boyfriend was, felt tears well in her eyes.

"Nate I-" at the mention of his name, Miranda's head wipped around to look at Andrea. "I'm sorry." A few tears slipped down her cheeks. "Yes Nate. Okay. I'll see you tonight then."

"Andrea." Miranda spoke firmly, "You're not going back there. Not tonight, not ever. You're staying with me... For as long as it takes."

Andrea's tears fell faster, "Why? Why would you want me?" Her voice broke Miranda's heart, she sounded so... Small.

"Andrea. Of course I want you. I want you to be with me, as long as you want... I mean, I want you to be here. But I don't know. You're so important to me.. Uh, runway... No. No more lying to you. You're very important to me Andrea, you make my life easier. So I want to do that for you, allow me, please?"

Andy sat, mouth agape, fresh tears falling out of her chocolate eyes. "Really?" Miranda nodded "okay. Thank you Mira.. Miranda. Sorry. I just, Mira. It sounds right. Thank you for everything."

Instead of slumping back against the seat as she was before, Andrea fell into Miranda's side, burring her head into Miranda's neck and sobbing into her hair.

"Shh, darling. It's okay. I've got you. As long as you need me, I've got you." Miranda smoothed a hand down the younger woman's hair. "I like Mira, it's a good nickname I do believe." Placing a kiss to the crown she chuckled, "Silly girl, how could you ever believe that I didn't want you by me... Need you by me."

Andy wrapped her arms tighter around the editor and took a deep breath. "Thank you. I'm sorry about all of this."

"No matter, I'll fix it my dear." Miranda relished in the feeling of the woman in her arms before sighing, "Now, dry those tears, we have work to do. Remember; everyone wants to be us."

_**DWPDWPDWPDWPDWPDWPDWPDWP**_

"Emily."

Jumping from her seat Emily ran into the editor's office. "Yes Miranda?"

"Close the door. And sit down." Miranda spoke almost silently, not looking up from the papers in her hands.

Emily was nervous, never had Miranda requested such things of an assistant. "I need you to find where a, 'Nathan Summers' works, then get me a reservation for one there, by noon today."

"Yes Miranda, anything else?" Emily sat, still shocked she was inside of the closed dragon's lair.

"Mmmmhmmm, keep your comments about Andrea to yourself. What she looks like, how she dresses, or anything else about her does not concern you. Oh and Emily, not a word of this to her. Understand me?"

Mouth agape she nodded. "Y-yes Miranda."

"That's all." Miranda flipped her wrist up at the first assistant.

Emily stood and all but ran from the inner office. "Andy. What is wrong with Miranda?"

Andy had been typing up some finnacial reports when a very flustered Emily came racing from Miranda's office. "What?"

"Miranda, what's wrong with her?"

"I d-don't know. I'll go find out!" Andy was worried, was something seriously wrong with her Mira?

"What are you talking about you can't just walk," Andrea jumped from her chair and raced into her office "...Into Miranda's office."

Emily sighed _it's your funeral you bloody cow. And. Why is Miranda listening to me... What is happening here anymore..._

Andrea slammed the office door and raced to Miranda's side. "Mira! Are you okay!?" Emily said you were acting strange! Are you sick. Did I do something wrong? I'm sorry Mira!" Andy started to cry, "I'm so sorry! Please don't hate me! Please, I didn't mean it!"

"Woah woah woah." Miranda stood from her chair and gathered a blubbering Andrea into her arms. "Shush now. None of that. I don't hate you, you silly, silly girl. Just the opposite really." Her second assistant melted into her body and cried into the editor's neck. "I'm sorry." Andy whispered

"Now. Why are you sorry my dear? You've done nothing wrong. What did Emily say?"

Andy sniffed and pulled back to look into the fashion maven's eyes. "She said you were acting strange. and I thought you were sick, or mad at me." She let out a shuddery breath, "I'm not sure which one had me more nervous..."

_So much for not saying anything to Andrea... Oh Andrea. So pretty, such beautiful eyes, I could drown in those gorgeous pools of mocha. Worrying my beautiful Andrea. That incompetent, jealous... _

"Miranda..? Hello?" Andrea watched the woman space off, she was truly worried, maybe her Mira was really sick.

"What? Oh. Sorry dear, a minor space out is all."

"What were you thinking about?"

Without realizing the older woman sighed, allowed a big smile to cover her face and said lovingly, "Why, you of course."

Andy rewarded the breathy response with one of her 'thousand watt smiles "All good I hope?"

"Always, Andrea. Always." Allowing her openly love-y streak to go on as she placed a kiss to the brunette's forehead. "Now, about me acting strangly.." Miranda put finger quotes around the particular word, "I didn't want to tell you, but I am... Going to talk to Nathan," Andrea gasped, quickly covering her mouth with the hand that wasn't on Miranda's hip. "Well, more than likely, his bosses. But I didn't want you to fret, or try to talk me out of it. So I wasn't going to tell you."

"Oh Miranda. You can't do that!"

"This is the exact reason I didn't tell you!"

"He doesn't deserve to get blacklisted. He didn't do much."

Miranda's jaw went slack. "Didn't do much... Have you seen your beautiful face!? Covered in bruises and your hand! Probably broken, not like you would let me take you to a hospital to make sure!"

"Oh! So now it's my fault?" Andy started to cry again, "Fuck you Miranda. I don't know why I didn't realize that the moment we were back at work I was no longer a someone!" Huge tears poured from her eyes and down her checks, taking her generously applied makeup with them.

"Oh Chist! Of course it isn't your fault! You silly, silly, beautiful, girl. I'm so angry with him. Can't you tell? I can barely sound the thought of him. Of what he did to you. And I know you hate the hospital, but you won't tell me why. Let me in Andrea, I'm not here to hurt you darling. I want you to get better! And that means being able to share things with me... Even, no, especially the bad things."

Andy sighed, "You're right, I'm sorry. It's just a lot. And he scares me Mira... What if he does something to you, your- y-y-you're the only one I've got right now, if not ever..."

"Shh, shh..." She pulled Andrea tighter against her body, silently reviling in the feel of her pressed against the younger woman. _Delicious. _"None of that. I'm here for you darling, have I ever made a habit of doing things for people, whom I don't believe deserve it?" Andy shook her head, "Right. Now, you need to be helped, and that cook of yours needs to be taught a lesson. So I am killing two birds with one stone, so to speak. And Andrea, you have never done a single thing wrong. Not in my eyes, except maybe your attire your first month here." Andy saw the glimmer of north behind Miranda's icy eyes.

"Yes Miranda."

_**DWPDWPDWPDWPDWPDWPDWPDWP**_

"I have the information, Miranda." Emily stood in the doorway of the inner office.

Miranda looked up from the mock up in front of her, "Is it really too hard for you to move your body to my desk and hand me the file? Am I asking for too much Emily, really?" While her words were heavily laced with amusement and the woman's dimener. All Emily could hear was the icy tones of dissapoinitibg her boss.

"No. Of course not, quite sorry Miranda."

The assistant all but ran to her desk and handed the file to her out streched hand.

"That's all" Miranda flicked her wrist dismissively before returning her eyes to the mock up issue in front of her.

_**DWPDWPDWPDWPDWPDWPDWPDWP**_

"Hello? This is Jones."

"Hello Mr. Jones, this is Miranda Priestly. I have become aware you employ a Mr. Nathan Summers, am I correct?"

"Uh- uh yes. Wow. Ms. Priestly, it's an honor. And yes Mr. Summers is my sous chef at _Bleu."_

Miranda sighed silently, "Well you see, your sous chef has hurt someone very near and dear to me, both emotionally and physically."

Mr. Jones let out a sound slightly lower than a squeak. "Ph-physically? Are you quote sure that this is the man? The curly haired boy from Ohio?"

Rolling her eyes Miranda replied, "Quite. He has been abusing my assistant. And I wish him fired."

"Ms. Priestly. With all due respect, I cannot just fire the best sous chef I have ever had, because you assume he has been hurting your assistant."

"No." Miranda put in place her best 'Devil in Heels' voice "Not assume. Know. And if you are so incompentent to do a simple task, such as fire a barbaric sous chef, then I will talk to whomever I need to, to get your resteraunt shut down. I am not someone who likes to be told no. And belive me, I can move montains."

"Right." Mr jones gulped, he had heard of the fashion queen's demanding nature, "Nate, gone tomorrow. Yes. Okay."

"And no good reviews, ever. Only terrible ones to the people in New York and all other major cities. That's all." Miranda hung up without waiting for a response.

_**DWPDWPDWPDWPDWPDWPDWPDWP**_

"Firing me?!" Nate yelled at his red haired boss, "Whatever the hell for Monty?! This is absolute horse shit!"

Monty Jones scrubbed his hand down his face, "Cause you ain't been doing your job, and you reek of booze everyday. My kid eats here Nate. I'm sorry, you need to clear out after the dinner rush. Really man, I am sorry." Monty clapped the younger man on his shoulder and strode out of the kitchen, if that man had been beatin' his girl, it was probably gonna get worse.

_**DWPDWPDWPDWPDWPDWPDWPDWP**_

"Emily, I decided I also need Andrea's address." The woman spoke quietly to her first assistant. "And maybe I didn't make myself clear last time. Not a single word to her. Or else you're out of a job. Not a single word." She then flung her coat and bag onto Emily's desk, a sign she was already falling short of Miranda's demands.

"Andrea."

The voice which could make grown men cry, seemed to calm Andrea down, she was able to focus. She slept with the older woman again last night, but had woken alone. Miranda had had some last minute meeting, and had written Andrea a not to come in before 9 AM.

"Yes Miranda?"

"Close the door." It was the first time the editor had been able to peruse Andrea's attire, the outfit being from her second closet, clothes she usually didn't wear. The vintage Chanel dress hugged her hips deliciously.

She had fallen in love with this dress while she was in Paris, that had been when she was no older than the woman wearing it today. And had saved up an entire 3 months pay to buy it. She would give all the money she made now and more to see her, not only in that dress, but with the dangerously right skirt around her hips. _Shit. _

"I love this dress by the way, I hope you don't mind I wore it, I always knew you were partial to Chanel, and I didn't want to ruin this beautiful dress for you. Plus it's long enough to hide the bruises. _SHIT_

"What." It wasn't a question, they both knew that.

_Holy shit Sachs. Get your shit to-fucking-gether. _

"My uh, left side is pretty bruised, mostly my chest and thigh really. Not an issue, and I'm wearing this because it covers. And it's gorgeous. But primarily the first in the list. And I didn't want to tell you because I didn't want you to-"

"Show me."

_What? _Andy stood, dumbfounded, looking at her beautiful boss.

"Show me what that monster did to you, I need to see it darling."

Andy sighed. She knew it was useless trying to deny Miranda anything. "C-can we at least go in the restroom?"

Miranda stood silently and shook her head. "No, now."

Andy was about to fire back a response, something to the extent of that's what Nate always said, until she saw the sadness and need in her boss's eyes.

She swallowed and turned, "Unzip me?"

Miranda moved to place her hand on Andrea's back. "I'm sorry my darling." Running a hand down the younger woman's back then up to her shoulder she placed a kiss on Andrea's head and pulled the golden zipper down to the waist and pulled it off her assistant's body. Letting it fall onto the floor. Miranda gasped at the purple splotches covering Andrea's entire left side. The editor felt tears prick at her eyes as the woman turned to face her.

"Oh my darling Andrea" Miranda whispered, noticing that the younger woman refused to meet her eyes. "Oh my beautiful Andrea, what has he done to you. Tentatively, Miranda cupped Andrea's chin, and raised the woman's face to her own. "Look at me darling, please look at me."

Andrea slowly allowed her eyes to meet the icy ones of her boss. Andy gasped at what she saw there, not pity, but a deep rooted sadness and anger.

"I'm sorry." Andy whispered. Pulling away from Miranda, "I should go. I didn't mean to make you angry, I'll just uh-"

"What?" Miranda questioned the girl. "I'm not mad." At Andy's gaze she modified her statement, "At you dear. I'm not mad, at you. Mr. Summers on the other hand..." She let her voice trail off and she trailed a hand down Andrea's face and over her left shoulder. "He hurt you Andrea. He broke your beautiful soul, I see the sadness in your eyes. You're so beautiful. And he took the light from you. He took it away. And I will hurt him Andrea. For hurting you, he will pay."

Rage flashed in her blue eyes and she quite literally growled.

"Mira, I-I I don't know what to do. I'm scared. I'm so, so.. So sc-scared." Andy flung herself into the editor's arms and once again dissolved into tears. "Help me Mira, please." Andy felt her boss's velvet hands run across her shoulder blades and down her back.

"Oh Andrea. You're so beautiful, I promise, I'll never let you go. I'll hold you forever, how ever long you want me, oh you beautiful girl. Don't be afraid. Please, just, don't cry anymore. " Miranda placed kisses all over the top of Andrea's head.

"Thank you. For being here. I need you."

Miranda squeezed the girl tighter and whispered in her ear. "I'm here. Shhh, darling girl, Mira's here. She'll protect you."

_**DWPDWPDWPDWPDWPDWPDWPDWP**_

After putting her clothes back on, Andrea attempted to hide her tear soaked face from Emily, to no avail.

"Did she make little Andy cry?" Her tone was condescending. "Good. Now you understand, you're not her pet. You're just another useless assistant to her."

Not being one to usually allow words to hurt her Andrea attempted to sit with a look of indifference until Emily spoke again,

"You realize that dressing your fat ass into a Chanel doesn't make you beautiful, nothing will, and Miranda knows that. We all do." Throwing a last smirk in Andrea's direction the Brit turned back to her computer screen.

Andy stood, not knowing what to do, she grabbed her purse and raced down the stairwell. She didn't know what to do, or where to go, everyone hated her... Her friends had taken Nate's side long ago and her parents had told her that New York was for whores and not to contact them until she decided to come home.

She wasn't sure how many flights of stairs she had just sprinted down, but she was tired and decided to sit down on the metal staircase. Leaning against the concrete wall, she allowed the sobs to take over her body. Emily was right, Miranda would never think of Andrea as anything other than a lowly assistant. She hated herself for allowing herself to entertain such thoughts in the first place.

_**DWPDWPDWPDWPDWPDWPDWPDWP**_

Miranda had heard the slamming of the stairwell door and sighed, walking to the outer office she pursed her lips at the self satisfied look on Emily's face and the lack of a second assistant. "Where is Andrea? I didn't ask for her to run any errands."

Emily jumped and looked up from her computer, she stole a glance in the second assistant desk's direction before swallowing audibly.

"I uh, I think she went down the stairs. I don't know, she didn't say."

Miranda through one more glare at her first assistant and strode back into her office, and once again that day, shut the door. Miranda threw herself into her desk chair and pulled out her cellphone, quickly dialing the girl's number from memory, she willed her to pick up.

_**DWPDWPDWPDWPDWPDWPDWPDWP**_

Andrea had stopped crying, and was now simpily dry heaving. She heard that familiar ring tone and cringed _Miranda..._

"Yes Miranda?" Andy sniffed into the phone

"Andrea. Where the hell are you? You can't just leave the desk at any- wait. Are you crying?" Miranda's voiced changed from angry to worries in a second flat.

Andrea couldn't respond instead she began to cry harder, tears falling rapidly down her cheeks and the sobs fell from her mouth loudly.

"Andrea. Oh my. Sweetie where are you? Oh darling... Where are you? Please. Tell me. Tell Mira where you are." Miranda pleaded with the girl.

"St-stairwell." Is all Andrea could get out before Miranda spoke again.

"I'm coming sweet pea. Stay right where you are. Okay. I'm coming darling. I'm coming."

**A/N 2: I'm so blessed to have all of you following my stories. Let me know if you have ideas for up coming chapters. Your comments mean the world to me. **

**And also I obviously don't own DWP. If I did. They would have had lots of lesbian sex in that movie. So.**


	3. Chapter 3

**So, I am literally astounded by the response to this story! Thank you all so much! Also, I am quite aware that Miranda's character is super, hmmm... Off. And it's because I'm in love with the idea of Miranda not being able to hide her lovey-dovey side. And also I promise that Andrea will start to perk up soon. Anyway, thank you so much for all of your support!**

_**DWPDWPDWPDWPDWPDWPDWPDWP**_

"I'm tired of this. I can't do it anymore. Any of it." Andy sighed running her right hand down her face, she was exaughsted, she never knew being broken would take so much damned energy. "I don't know why you're being like this Miranda. But you should stop. It's just, giving me false hope." Tears were falling down her face, the girl was refusing to take note that there were considerably less since the older woman had shone up.

"False hope, darling?" Miranda had sat on the floor, the floor. The floor. And she hadn't thought about it, her beautiful Andrea was hurting, and Miranda needed to comfort her, although when she had put a hand on the woman, it had been shrugged off.

"Like that, Miranda. You cannot just keep calling me those names!" Andrea was exasperated with her boss, it seemed that all she really wanted to do was put her in a tizzy. She didn't understand the pain she was causing Andrea. _It's just pity. You cannot allow yourself to get swept up in her kindness. The minute you're healed, she'll be gone. And you'll be alone again. _

Andrea watched as a look of... Pain crossed Miranda's eyes before she responded, "I was under the impression, you didn't mind the names. Well, if they make you uncomfortable, I'll stop. Of course." Miranda sat rigidly, well as much as you could on a concrete floor.

Andy groaned. "No! Damnit Miranda! I love them! The way your voice softens, and I can feel the warmth spread through my body! I love them! But you need to stop, I'm starting to feel as if... If I need it. And I know that you'll stop... Caring or whatever this is, and I'll be heart broken. No ones ever called me this stuff. And it's killing me to know that you don't mean it." Andy allowed her eyes to stare into icy pools for only a moment before casting them to her feet.

_What is that girl thinking. I... Stop? Leave her? I couldn't. I can't. She's... My heart. She's been what's missing. Oh, the poor dear, she doesn't see... _

Miranda let out a small sigh. "Andrea," when she didn't look at her, Miranda placed her fingers under her chin and raised it, so she could look into her eyes, "You silly, silly, beautiful girl. Don't you see, there's no pity in my heart, none. And I'm not sure what to say, which is new for me. But I think you need to know, I, enjoy your presence by my side. And while I have for awhile, having you near me, in my home, has brought about these feelings, which I have never had for a living soul. And we shouldn't discuss it until you're well again. But never doubt my... Need to make you feel safe, and you are on your way to regaining your strength, now, can we get off of this horrid floor?"

Andy let out a shaky breath and gave Miranda a shy smile. "Yeah."

_**DWPDWPDWPDWPDWPDWPDWPDWP**_

"Emily. Reschedule everything I have this afternoon, I'll be out of the office, unreachable."

"B-but the Versace shoot and we- we need the ri-"

Emily's mouth shut at the glare her boss was giving her. "Is it too difficult, that you shut your over sized British mouth, you would realize that I am the boss in this horrid place. So- bore someone else with your dim witted drivel. That. Is. All."

Miranda turned on her heel, not bothering with her coat and bag and stormed from the office, looking ever fashionable.

"Bloody fucking hell."

_**DWPDWPDWPDWPDWPDWPDWPDWP**_

Nate woke to a pounding on his door, "Who the hell is it?" He winced at the level of his voice, maybe getting extremely drunk last night wasn't his brightest idea.

With no response he tugged open the appartment door, he was expecting to see anyone, Lilly, ex coworkers, maybe a neighbor, fucking Santa, but at his door stood Miranda Fucking Priestly.

"Uh, Ms. P-priestly, how can I-I help you?"

Miranda smirked, the cook's face was paling as Miranda took a step towards him, she was well aware she was stalking, "Nathan." Her voice was low and icy, just the way she liked it. "I needed to speak with you."

Pushing herself into this… absolute shit hole, Miranda smirked at the man in front of her, "I have a few things to say to you."

"W-well I have, uh, I have a job interview so, I really cannot talk."

"No, no. That wasn't a question. You see, my assistant, Andrea, you may know her?" The curly haired man opened his mouth to respond but Miranda held up her hand to stop him. "Of course you know her, she's the young woman you beat to a bloody pulp the other day. Miranda had a few issues saying such plebian words, but she needed this boy to understand exactly what she was saying to him. "You see, Andrea was all distraught and in quite a bit of pain, and yet, she didn't want to tell me what was wrong. I was confused until I realized that some… Barbaric something had laid a hand on her." Miranda perched herself on a hideously green armchair. "That something, was, you. But you already knew that didn't you Nathan. All I am saying, is that if you come near her, and I mean, if you can see her? You are too damned close, if you come near her, I can get you killed, don't think I won't. Your career is already in the toilet, so there's really no point anymore. Stay away from her. This is your _only _warning. Do not test me."

Miranda stood, regally strutting herself to the door, "That's all." She tossed over her shoulder, not bothering with turning around she walked down the stairs.

"Uh. Woah." Nate groaned, it was going to be very hard to get his Andy back, but he wasn't stopping yet.

_**DWPDWPDWPDWPDWPWPDWPDWPDWPDWPDWP**_

"Em, what's up?" Andrea knew that Emily wasn't a fan of her, but she looked so flabbergasted that she felt the need to ask, "Are you alright?"

"Yes, yes, Miranda is in a particularly foul mood is all. Where did you bloody go earlier? I thought she would lose her bloody shit because you weren't at your desk, you twit."

Andy just smiled, Miranda was nervous, because of Andy, she had thought Andrea had left, and was not okay with it, Miranda told her she cared for her. "Around, it doesn't really matter. I am sorry Miranda was nasty to you, but she's like that. Don't you have to get scarves or something Emily?"

Emily groaned, "Oh yeah, I do. Bye." Without another word the Brit raced from the outer office.

Andy sat at her desk and started to type away at some emails to designers across the world She was just waiting until her Mira came back to the office.

_**DWPDWPDWPDWPDWPDWPDWPDWPDWPDWPDWPDWPDWPDWPDWPDWPDWP**_

Sitting in the back of her towncar, Miranda sighed, she knew what she had just done was incredibly idiotic, she had threatened a young man's life. He could have her imprisoned, she was a complete and utter moron. But her Andrea had been in trouble, so she had tried to help as best she knew how. Now on her way back to Elias Clarke, she wondered if Andrea would still be at work, she hoped so. But Miranda had many things she needed and Emily may have forced the girl out the door. She sighed, "Runway Roy."

_**DWPDWPDWPDWPDWPDWPDWPDWPDWPDWPDWPDWPDWPDWPDWPDWPDWP**_

**A/N: Okay, I know that it has been forever since I updated, and I also know that this chapter is much shorter than the previous ones, but I have hit a serious road block so I will give you this. In return I do hope that you don't hate me too terribly!**

**I love you all!**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Hello my favorite peoples! Thank you for all the feedback, and I am sorry if people do not enjoy the OOCness of this story…. Buuuuut, that is how I like to write the characters, so anyway…. Let's go!**

_**DWPDWPDWPDWPDWPDWPDWPDWPDWPDWPDWPDWPDWPDWPDWPDWPDWP**_

"Sam, you gotta help me out." Nate ran his fingers through the bush of curls on top of his head, "I need you to get to her."

Sam sighed, he was getting too old to rough up people for his nephew, "Nate, I don't think this is a good idea, that lady… She's got friends." At the age of 62, the man looked good, with thick only partially graying hair and emerald eyes, he was quite a vision.

"Uncle Sam, I haven't asked you for shit since high school, and this… Vile woman is brainwashing my Andy to hate me, and that will just…" Nate took a deep breath, he knew his uncle wasn't stupid, and if he was supposed to keep up the 'Boy in Distress' act, he would need some time. "It won't do. I need her Sam, I need her."

Sam nodded, "I'll look into it, Andy is a sweetheart, don't want her in the wrong hands."

_**DWPDWPDWPDWPDWPDWPDWPDWPDWPDWPDWPDWPDWPDWPDWPDWPDWP**_

Andy groaned, she hated expense reports, they were such a waste of her time… she would much rather be thinking about her beautiful boss, naked, writhing under her fingertips and gasping for air as she made her way down porcelain skin to a soft patch of trimmed curls...

Andy let out a breathy moan.

"Andrea." Miranda's voice shook the younger woman from her daydream.

"Oh, hi." The younger woman blushed, trying to put the thoughts of a sexually flushed Miranda away until she was alone that night. "Can I ask where you went?"

"I'm sure you could Andrea, unless your voice decides to leave us." The older woman smirked, slightly unnerved by the effect of the young woman's flushed skin, and also by the flare of jealousy when she thought of what put that hue on her beautiful skin.

Andrea's blush deepened, "Oh, well… I didn't know if you'd, uh… Answer I guess." Andy shrugged, it was very 1 step forward 2 steps back with this powerful woman. _I just want to tell you I love you, and that I missed you so much. _

Miranda laughed, "Of course I will answer you silly girl." She reached her fingers across the desk and pulled them through the chocolate tresses.

Andy unconsciously nuzzled into Miranda's touch, "Oh well, then, where did you go?"

Miranda seemed to realize that they were in Runway's office's and pulled her hand back quickly, shooting the younger woman an apologetic glance she let out a breath, " I was, visiting someone."

Andrea's smile faded, Miranda never visited anyone, other than her daughters, and they were still at their grandmother's. "Oh, how was that?"

Miranda nodded, "Fine. Now, I need those reports on my desk in twenty minutes." She then turned on her heel and strode into the inner office.

Andy sat stunned, not sure what was happening between the two of them.

_**DWPDWPDWPDWPDWPDWPDWPDWPDWPDWPDWPDWPDWPDWPDWPDWPDWP**_

"Nate." Sam spoke gruffly into the phone receiver to his nephew, "This woman is all over the damned town all day, I don't know what you want to know. The woman is famous, and busy."

"I know this Uncle Sam, but I also know she's hurting my Andy." Nate smiled to himself, his uncle was a pushover, had been since Nate's dad was killed in a car accident. Sam happened to be the one driving drunk at the time of the crash, and now acted as surrogate father to the bushy haired man, much to Nate's chargin.

"Alright, you owe me though, why don't you call your Andy?"

A devilish smirk crept across the young man's face, "I think I will, thanks Sam."

_**DWPDWPDWPDWPDWPDWPDWPDWPDWPDWPDWPDWPDWPDWPDWPDWPDWP**_

"Hello, Andy Sach speaking." Miranda had taught the younger woman to answer her phone in a more professional manner, being that she had shown her resume to many editors in her inner circle.

"Hey baby." Nate rasped through the phone, he was so excited to hear his Andy's voice.

"N-nate." Andrea gasped, "What can I do for you?" She rubbed shaking hands down her arms.

"Why such formality?" He let out small chuckle

"I, uh, I'm at work." She felt tears begin to prick at her eyes and wished Miranda could come save her.

"Well, that's too bad, I wanted to tell you how much I missed your beautiful body, under me." Nate groaned, the vision too much for him to handle.

A strangled sob escaped Andrea's mouth, "I can't, not here."

Unbuttoning his pants and pushing his hand deep into his boxers he let out a low moan. "You better find a way. It's your fucking job."

Andy grimaced, "Y-yes, Um, give me a minute." Andy sighed sitting her phone on her desk.

"Emily, I need to take this, I'll be back shortly."

"Whatever." Emily rolled her eyes and continued to scroll through the list of people attending the gala next week.

Andy gave a quick nod, grabbing her cell phone she raced out of the office and into 1 of the 2 single bathrooms on Runway's floor. "O-okay Nate, I'm back."

"Good girl, you still know how to listen. Tell me what you're wearing Annndreaaaa."

He chuckled at his joke, mimicking her boss.

Another sob fell from Andrea's lips, "A black dress."

A snarl came from his lips, "And under?"

"J-just panties, and a bra." Andy held her legs close to her chest and sighed.

"My pretty little Andy, you know better." His hand wrapped tighter around his hardening cock.

"Uh, I'm sorry but I thought- I thought that I could because I wasn't a-a-at home."

"You were wrong, jesus Andrea, you can't do a damn thing right. I need to call Sandy now, she's a better fuck than you." He hung up and dialled his side girl.

Andy let out another strangled cry hearing the dial tone mocking her.

_**DWPDWPDWPDWPDWPDWPDWPDWPDWPDWPDWPDWPDWPDWPDWPDWPDWP**_

"Andrea." Miranda whispered from her inner office, she told the woman to come to her in twenty minutes, it had been almost thirty and still nothing from her assistant.

Hearing a nervous gasp from the British woman sitting at her desk, Miranda's brow furried. "Emily." Her words came out harsher than intended.

Emily stood quickly and ran into her boss's office. "Yes Miranda?"

"Where is my second assistant?" She raised a perfectly scultped eyebrow at the redheaired woman.

"She took a phone call, almost 45 minutes ago, I'm not sure who it was."

The editor held up her hand, "Fine." She let out a disapproving sigh, "That's all."

_**DWPDWPDWPDWPDWPDWPDWPDWPDWPDWPDWPDWPDWPDWPDWPDWPDWP**_

"Andrea, wake up." Miranda ran her hand down the ashen face of her doe-eyed assistant, "Andrea Darling…" Placing a gentle kiss on the woman's forehead she sighed, "Wake up"

Andy's eyes blinked open, she felt her head swimming, and the feel of a warm body beneath her.

"You woke up." Miranda smiled, brushing dark hair out of tired eyes. "My angel, you were lying here wholly unconscious when I walked in."

Andy ducked her head, "Sorry, I'll do better." The editor let out a breathy sigh and pulled the girl into a tight hug.

"Care to tell me what happened?"

Andy shook her head, her eyes filling with tears as she remembered the horrid conversation.,

"Nathan?" Miranda felt the younger woman tense, her body becoming rigid and somehow distant, although she was still pressed into her side.

"He called, and" Andy gave another sigh, she felt as if all she did now was sigh, complain and cry, she was quickly getting over herself, "He made some sexual statements and I'm pretty sure he was uh, ya' know."

"Oh darling." Miranda kissed her cheek, "You'll be alright with me, as long as you need remember?" Andy nodded

"Mira, when you asked for the expense report, you seemed angry with me, have I done something?"

"Oh, no!" The editor shook her head vigorously, "I needed to speak with you privately, about your day, but now it's time for me and my lovely assistant to head on home."

"Okay." Andy smiled shyly and placed a light kiss to the warm, exposed skin of the editor's neck. "Whatever you say."

_**DWPDWPDWPDWPDWPDWPDWPDWPDWPDWPDWPDWPDWPDWPDWPDWPDWP**_

**A/N: So I'm pretty sure this chapter is garbage, but I just can't seem to write a dammed thing. But anyway… A huge thanks to all who continue to support me and my writing… You guys are amazing and I love you all(:**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Well, here is another instalment of what I am afraid, is becoming, a loaded piece of crap. But anyway, I am going to continue, because the overall responses want me to!**

*****ALSO I AM SAYING RIGHT NOW, TRIGGER WARNING FOR RAPE AND ABUSE*****

**DWPDWPDWPDWPDWPDWPDWPDWPDWPDWPDWPDWPDWPDWPDWPDWPDWP**

"Mira, I don't know if it's a good idea for me to stay here." Andy sighed curling into the warm blankets which covered Miranda's sectional in the study.

"Whatever do you mean?" Miranda glanced up from the stacks of envelopes that littered her mahogany desk, fan letters, which unbeknownst to, well, everyone, she read everyone.

"Well, I'm your assistant, and eventually, the girls will be home, and will ask questions.." The young woman took a deep breath, "Plus it's not good for me." The last words came out as a whisper.

"We- wait no, what? Not good for you… What do you… What?" The editor's heart was beating in her ears, and there was a sickness welling up in her throat.

"I just mean, I think I'm…" Andrea sighed, throwing her head against the back of the brown leather, "I have these feelings, which have been here, for awhile now, but since we have been… Doing, whatever this" Andy made a gesturing motion between the two, "Is… It makes me, w-want you. And I can't."

Miranda allowed a small smile to form on her lips, "Why?"

"Because!" The brunette screeched, "You're all but laughing at me! And beyond that, I'm so stupid, I mean, I allowed myself to be fucking abused! And also! You deserve so much more than broken goods!" Andy yelled, her insecurities bubbling to the surface.

The older woman quickly stood from her chair and moved to embrace her grief stricken house guest. "Andrea." Miranda smoothed errant strands of hair from her forehead, "Stop yourself. I was not laughing at you! I was simply smiling because of your adorable confession." Andy opened her mouth to speak, "No darling, I'll get back to that. Onto your second point, you are _not _stupid. You didn't allow yourself to be hurt my beautiful Andrea. It happened, it happens to many, and I wish it never happened to anyone, especially you, you're too sweet for your own good my darling. Now, you are not broken goods, you are beautiful, amazing goods. You would most likely be very expensive. You have a few bruises, which will heal with time, and it may help if you would speak to me about it."

Miranda nudged her head with her nose. "It will be okay. You my angel, will be okay."

Andy sniffed, "O-okay."

"Okay what my dear, I'm not a mind reader, though that might be helpful once my girls are teens."

She chuckled, "I'll tell you, I'll tell you everything, just promise… I won't have to sleep, b-by myself."

Miranda smiled and kissed the crown of the brunettes head, "Yes my angel."

**DWPDWPDWPDWPDWPDWPDWPDWPDWPDWDPWPDWPDWPDWPDWPDWPDWP**

"Ah fuck me." Nate groaned, rubbing his hard shaft.

"_Nate, it doesn't have to be like this, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to make you so angry…" _

_A small sadistic smile covered Nate's face as his hand quickly flew across her face. "Baby, you're much more beautiful when you're whore mouth is shut."_

Nate's hand began to move quicker up and down his cock, the memories of Andy under him making him painfully hard.

_Andy had stopped fighting hours ago, Nates hands had been leaving marks and bruises across her skin, the lines of bright red from the whip, and the purple bruises melding into eachother, all blinding her in pain._

"_Now, let's see if you can be a good girl." He laughed, pulling her legs apart, "Touch your cunt, you fucking bitch!" _

_A small whimper came from her mouth as she squeezed her eyes shut and ran her shaking fingers across herself._

"_Good girl!" He mocked, quickly thrusting himself into her. "Yes! God you're such a good fuck, not very wet for me!" His hand slammed into her stomach._

He continued to remember his Andy, crying out for him to stop, he let out a huge moan and came, his cum squirting across the room, and dripping down himself.

**DWPDWPDWPDWPDWPDWPDWPDWPDWPDWPDWPDWPDWPDWPDWPDWPDWP**

"Andrea," Miranda pulled the woman off the couch, "Let's go to bed, and you'll tell me in the morning? Alright?"

The younger woman nodded, "Okay Mira." Andy held tightly to the editors hand. "Never, ever… Never just…" She sighed pushing herself into the older woman's side.

"Andrea, never what?" She kissed the woman's head and felt her leaning in closely.

"Leave. Please.:

Miranda smiled, "Yes Andrea."

Her smile grew as she heard Andy let out a bark of laughter.

"I cannot believe you just said that!"

"If you tell anyone, I'll deny it!" Miranda joked, opening the door to her master suite.

"Whatever. Can I just sleep in my clothes?" She laughed throwing herself onto the incredibly soft bed.

"No Andrea, you may not! If you wrinkle that dress…" She laughed letting the woman know she wasn't serious. "Go get changed, there are some… clothes which I believe will be close to your usual attire."

Andy stuck out her tongue, "You're a meanie!" Andy giggled swaying her hips as she walked into the en-suite.

"You'll be the death of me Andrea Sachs…" Miranda whispered to herself pulling on a pair of silk sleeping shorts and a loose silk cami.

**DWPDWPDWPDWPDWPDWPDWPDWPDWPDWPDWPDWPDWPDWPDWPDWPDWP**

Miranda had never felt anything quite so amazing as waking up with Andrea in her arms, the young woman was soft and warm, she seemed to be everything her husbands never were.

Glancing down at her own personal Sleeping Beauty, Miranda grinned, The woman was wrapped completely in Miranda's own body. Her chestnut hair spilling over them both, lean legs in between Miranda's shapely thighs, hands clutching her chest and face buried into the editor's neck. She was a beautiful sight, and Miranda felt something welling in her heart, a feeling she had been told would happen to her one day… Miranda let out a low sigh, La Priestly was in love.

**DWPDWPDWPDWPDWPDWPDWPDWPDWPDWPDWPDWPDWPDWPDWPDWPDWP**

A few hours later Andrea awoke, feeling completely rested. She assumed this had everything to do with the fact she was basically in her bed-companion's skin. "Good moring sleeping beauty." Miranda kissed her nose.

A small giggle bubbled from inside Andy, "Are you my prince then?"

"Hmm, I guess I would be." Miranda smiled fondly at the girl, brushing her bangs from her face.

"You're forgetting my favorite part of the story Mira!" she pouted.

"Oh? Enlighten me?"

"When the prince kisses Sleeping Beauty, ya know, true love and whatnot." Andy blushed, and looked slightly hopeful that her Mira would understand what she was trying to say.

"Andrea…" Miranda pulled the woman impossibly closer, until she could feel their lips ghosting one anothers. "I'm not sure this is a good idea, at this time anyway."

"It's the best time." She breathed hotly onto the editor's quivering lips, "Please Mira, be my prince, wake me up from my nightmare. Please." The last word was swallowed by Miranda's hungry lips, devouring the plump ones of the brunette.

A moan was pulled from her throat as Miranda ran her tongue across a swollen, pink lip, begging for entrance, which was excitedly given by her Sleeping Beauty, Tongues caressed eachother, making love in their mouths. Until Andrea pulled the woman's head closer and Miranda's inner animal broke out, her tongue quickly dominated Andrea's sweeping the inside of the sweetest cavern Miranda had ever explored. Soon the two were forced to pull away, for a lack of oxygen.

Miranda smirked at the younger woman, as Andrea opened her mouth to speak "My hero."

**DWPDWPDWPDWPDWPDWPDWPDWPDWPDWPDWPDWPDWPDWPDWPDWPDWP**

**A/N: So, this chapter was partially vivid, and also started our more… intimate relationship between our 2 favorite ladies. The next chapter will focus primarily on Andy telling Miranda her story, and the emotions behind their budding relationship.**


End file.
